In a conventional clutch disc of the combined type, a disc-like driven plate is lined with an organic facing for light loads and a cerametallic facing for heavy loads. The driven plate is connected to a clutch plate. The organic facing and the cerametallic facing are separated from each other in the circumferential direction on the driven plate.
However, there is a possibility that the organic facing can be broken by a centrifugal force and will burst because the strength of the organic facing is weak rotatably, and will separate circumferentially, resulting in a bursting phenomenon.